The End To Old A Friendship The Begining To A New
by ivy626
Summary: Ok so the name pretty much tells it all but its a butter/butch/mitch fanfiction. This is my first one I love comments 3 hearts to the comments and me and my bestie arien101 written this together and just read and leave a comment plz
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 :)

**Authors Notes :) I do not own the powerpuff girls but I do own this story along with my bestie arien101 we writen this together !**

High school what can I say I have everygirls dream a high school dating the star quarterback, Mitch Mitchelson and one of your best friends is the linebacher, Butch JoJo . Yeah let me guess you exspect me to say that I'm the head cheerleader haha that's funny there's no way in the funking world. I absolutly hate those over happy ,school spirted ,not just short skirt but too short skirt ,trien to get my boy friend ass. But fuck the thought of them right now I got better things to be doin and by that I'm talked about Mitch walken up the hallway towards me. I act like don't see him comen to my locker and I keep talken to my sisters Blossom and Bubble and then i here it "hey babe" while he kisses my neck known that makes me shivesr he knows that turns me all the way on. But what can I say we at school not much I can do here. But I never said a heated makeout season wasn't on it's way his lips always so soft and spirement flavored he push his tough aginst my lips tryn to make it in and what can i say i let him know our touges fighten for power his overtaken mind its so funcken sexy when he do that my fingers intangled in his hair while his hand around my wiast oh I love him but i haven't told hime yet soon we'd have to come up for air .But right know right here I would die kissing babe I moaned as he kissed my neck and I'm pretty sure every little hair sticken to its piont thats what happen when he touches on his ear Ihere the bell ring but,I didn't want to go to class I wanted to stay right here by my lover. We got to get to class I'll see u later come by my house after school ok we can do homework together he says before turns around and walksto his 'll do homework I though if what we do you call homework I want alot of what everyone hates I think while walkn to class Mitch Mitchelson we can do homework all night long.I bet you wonder'n where this mitch & buttercup/buttercup & mitch thing came from

_Flashback_

_" Eighth grade graduation let's promise that if we're not seeing people by the time the freshmin ball comes next year we'll go together as friends buttercup told mitch yeah it'll be alsome . Ball come around: so Butterbutt we still goin to the ball together ,you know it we are gonna have a ball .At the ball : some stupid slow song comes on buttercup you want to dance mitch asked sure and then it happen in the middle of the song buttercup looked in mitch's soft chocolate eyes mitch looked into buttercups deep jade eyes. and then they both in moved in for the kiss that changed it all. His lips were so soft .and the rest you can was history"_

In my own thoughts i didn't notice I was in front of 's classroom and just in time at that. "Nice you could join us Buttercup" said with a scowl . This iswhy Ihate this class I thought asI took my drendful seat next to Princess the head bitch of the cheerleaders and do I need to explain how I feel about cheerleaders agin. Hey buttercup she chrip with her over spirted ass that bitch really needs to be put in her place . The only thing that gets me through this class if the thought that iI have next period with my babe "mitch" but unfortantlywith princress too but i'll live on that one I think before I tone back in to try to learn some science .

bring - bring

meh i say as I here the bell goin off I must have fallen asleep in class so much for learn science today. Oh well I thought as I checked my reflection in my hand-held mirror.I know I know buttercup worrying about how she look amazing isn't it yeah I know but I am see mitch in next period .So lets see I look great even though I took a 30 min nap dorning class my black hair witch has grown over the years but still worn the same way in its prect place ,jade eyes sparkling with no sighn of sleep in them ,all i need to do is apply some lip cheap and i'll be set." Perfect" I say as I put my hand mirror up just to see Princess in front of me . Now that your finshe buttercup I was wonder could we walk to class together you know get to know each other a little" Sure" i say knowing this can't be good . So you wanted to talk i asked Princess as we walk down the hallway to math. Aw yeah she's a little unsure of her self ( I've never seen her like this) Buttercup i know we haven't always been the best of friends but I hope you want judge me for what I'm about to tell you I trust that you'll still look at me the same after this"Princess" Buttercup interupted her "Your right we're no the best of friends thats why i think you should keep what ever your about to tell me to your self , why tell somebody you don't really know something that seems to be really important to you".Buttercup I have to tell you I don't know anybody else to tell and maybe if you see me the same after this we can get to know each other maybe even be friends.

**A/N :) Don't you just love cliffhanger I'll update soon but just so yall know this is my first fanfiction . So please comment good bad I like them all any ideas put them too. And if yall haven't notice yet I'm really a fan of the smilyfaces :) **

**love yall and please comment **

**P.S :) I'm allowed to say yall I'm from Tennessee southerns what can we say**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 :)

**A/N :) Ok so yeah I'm really excited about this fanfiction and this is only the 2nd chapter but thanks for commenting and keep commenting I live on yalls comments you just don't know and if you have any ideas send me a message or put it on your comment and if you want me to read one of your storys leave that in the comment to or send it to me in a message :)**

"ButtercupI''syoursisterandIdon''tknowwhattodo" Princess said while crying. It all happened so fast I didn't know what to do . I had just discovered Princesses new sexuality and that she had a crush on my sister I didn't know how to responed to the sobbing brunett beside me and all I could do was confort her. Knowing that we were already late for class I lead Princess to the nearest girl's room and checking under the stalls to make sure it was empty NO one needed to see the head cheerleader like this. "You don't see me differently ", Princess mumbled while sobbing into my shoulder. "No", I answered her as she sat up and tryed to fix her makeup before next I held out my favorite black mascara and eye liner . "Thanks", she said with a smile " thanks for everything an what do you think Blossom will say." That's the thing I wasn't sure what Blossom would think but I had to tell her for Princesses's sake.I don't know I told her honestly before we walked out the restroom and to 2nd period knowing it was almost Mitch today I thought. Until its time to do homework ! You ready for this I asked Princess before entering classroom knowing we where about to get yelled at."Buttercup , Princess so nice of you to join us your right on time and if you don't mind may you tell us why you are so ON TIME," asked sarcasticly? We're so on time because Princess got really sick on our way to class so I took her to the lady's room and her sickness lasted longer than exspected she's alright now though thanks for asking " Buttercup answer with just as much sacastem as had. "Ok then Buttercup, Princess take your seats and see what you can learn in the next 5 minutes of class." ,Berserk said sweety while raising her hand, you can't tell me you believe the incredible lie Buttercup just told the whole class oviously Princess wasn't sick or she would have went to the nurse's office like any normal person would and those come with notes.

**MITCH PROV :)**

I could sense Buttercup tensing up beside me ready to beat the shit out of her. And I would have let her beat the bitch if she wouldn't get suspended maybe even exspelied deppending how many bones where still , Buttercup was my only true reason for come to this living learning hell we call school.I held her hand hopeing to be able to pull her down if she decide to jump the she squezzes hard when she's mad I notice I'm close enough to her stomach to tickle her to get her attetion on I knew it would get attention off the bitch. I could tell she was calming down by looking into my chocolate brown eyes. I loved this girl and I plan on telling her and showing her that tonight while we do homework!

**A/N :) exciting isn't it I think so and if yall have any questions it might get answered on here or on a private message never know so always read my notes the authors notes and you might even get a shout out my notes are important and sometimes funny lol 3 hearts to my fellow readers**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:) ok so yes i suck updating and i really can't spell so this was mhi first fanfiction and i did a terible jod i know but don't worry i've decided to make the same story over agin with better updates and spelling and everything so yeah i'm really sorry about that it'll be way better same story though you'll see it'll be called well really i don't know but, i'll figure it out but i promis longer chapters ,better spelling,and update way way more yeah i plan on geting past chapter 2 on my revised version of this story **

** *~really sorry,**

** ivy**


End file.
